


Art for "Brave New World"

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/M, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the Snape/Hermione story "Brave New World" by PatriciaTepes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patriciatepes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter universe. Created for fun, not profit.

For the Het Big Bang, I made this piece for an absolutely awesome canon-divergent (during Deathly Hallows) Snape/Hermione fic called [Brave New World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7854373/chapters/17934331). It's a wonderful read, so if you're remotely interested, give it a try. 

As for the cover art, the text used was called "I tell you all my secrets". 

 

 

 


	2. Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also created an illustration/manip to go with the story. No spoilers, so it's safe to look at before you read the fic.

 

 

 


End file.
